girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dyne
The Dyne is a river that flows through —or rather from— Mechanicsburg. Unbeknownst to most of the world, its is deep in the lower levels of Castle Heterodyne, apparently within the Great Movement Chamber. In fact, the Dyne powers the Castle, a fact the Castle keeps highly secret. So secret, in fact, that it judged that even the Heterodyne Boys didn’t need to know about it, and never told them. It has only given Agatha and her attendants this information because it is in urgent need of repairs to its main generator. to the Castle, the Dyne is also more than just its power source, more than just water. It was originally a small spring sacred to the local battle goddess. When the first Heterodyne arrived he decided (in typical Heterodyne fashion) that even though immersion in the spring caused painful death (or, rarely, miraculous healing), and drinking wasn’t even ''considered ''by the locals, he’d go ahead and drink from it anyway. To everyone’s astonishment, instead of dying horribly, he became stronger than ever, and built his fortress on the site of the spring. Generations later, when Vlad Heterodyne created the Jaegerdraught, he used the spring water as one of the key ingredients. The Dyne has apparently had a frighteningly similar effect on the local wildlife, such as snails, which became a major part of Mechanicsburg diet.Reddit Ask-Me-Anything, 30 May 2013: Lightningnettle: How did snails become such an important part of the Mechanicsburg diet? Kaja: They're delicious says Phil! Phil: The water of the Dyne caused the snails to grow huge and they had a choice, blow them up or eat them. Turns out, they are tasty! The Dyne only became a river when Egregious Heterodyne decided that the flow was too small for his liking. The result of his meddling was the destruction of the first Castle, and the creation of the river. The Great Movement Chamber is evidently a huge room filled with large amounts of machinery. It is lit with a blue light that seems to come from the waters of the Dyne itself. Faustus Heterodyne was able to capture the energy of the water through a process the Castle calls spinning. Through Faustus's elaborations, the Dyne becomes an ordinary river as it leaves the Castle's area, as the Castle took everything possible from the river, presumably leaving normal water, . The water from the Dyne can apparently work like a in some cases but you have to be careful that you don't as Igneous Heterodyne apparently did. Presumably, the Dyne flows into the Danube. Possibly Relevant Outside Information A dyne is the unit of force in the CGS system of units. (The unit of energy, an erg, is a dyne-cm.) Theories *Is the blue glow of the Dyne anything to do with the blue glow of Heterodyne devices? *Does the Dyne and its water have anything to do with the noted lack of Revenants in Mechanicsburg? *Can the Dyne turn any Spark into an "eternal goddess-queen" (or second-stage uberSpark) if they manage the energy properly, or are there other factors? Category:Geography